fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Heirs to the Wrath
Heirs to the Wrath is a 3D fighting video game. The game's story focuses on a group of fighters, who have the power to transform into a mythological deity, and their battle for saving the world from ancient gods who want the purification of humanity. __TOC__ Plot "Dear Hermann, My oldest friend, I guess, knowing you, that you have resentments towards me, towards what I did, I should share with you my choices but it was my burden and I did not want to inflict that to you. The world is dying, they call it the Wilting, I find this name suitable, the earth spirit is in agony. The peoples are destroying their history, their precious belief. What do we become? There was so much richness through all the ancient civilizations. Remember the Greek Parthenon, the Eastern Temple of the Original Vow or the Naqa... The ancients gods are manifesting their wrath for us, imposing upon us this perishing landscapes... But I don't want to let these gods decide our future. I will fight for the life, for giving to humanity a second chance. I have powers in my hands, I am an Heir, it feels like an incandescent fire warming my heart. This power tells me that some deities are on our side and I want to be part of their prophecies." Synopsis Nature is in agony, the flora is losing its colors, the agriculture never been so low and strange spirits are appearing through the world attacking anybody on their sight. The media calls it the Wilting and it's a slow end for the world. Many people feel that the gods themselves backfire on humanity, they are right. Ancient gods from various mythologies decided to punish humanity and to slowly erase them with the ambition to purify the world. Luckily, not all the gods want the end of the human race, some deities choose to fight against the Wilting but their only chance it's to act in the human world itself. It's why they reincarnate into humans, losing their memory but not their powers. Since the start of the Wilting, thirty years ago, we are starting to see simple boys and girls with the capacity to transform themselves into a god-like form, a Deity, we call them the Heirs. They have enhanced physical abilities in addition to their divine powers, making them the perfect fighters. They will fight against the other gods' armies whether they are spirits, demons or even humans. The majority of the Heirs are born with their Deity in them but others were given their power as the Heirs can give their Deity to someone else but only right before dying. Not only the Heirs are in the front of the line in this fight for the humanity, multiple governements ally their force and formed the Primordial Program. The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. They assemble the Heirs in their headquarter in Tokyo where they learn to fight and use their power. Unfortunately, on the other side, there is The Eight Seal. A sinister cult composed of powerful people waiting for the divine purification of what they call a "corrupted world". They are the allies of the Wilting. Their aim varies between the members, if some of them want to help the Ancient Gods to gain their favor, other wants to become one of them. As the Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. There are the first ennemy of the Primordial Program, even before the Ancient gods because, as an occult organization, The Eight Seal performs devastating rituals from various ancient religions. They learned to manipulate the power of the Hiers and how to transfer a Deity to a Heirs from another person. Enter the age of the divine resurgence where the future of humanity depends on fights with mythological proportions! Roster Heirs to the Wrath features a roster of 16 playable characters that could be selected by the player. Each character has their own Deity transformation, moveset, personality and they are all part of the game story. A fighter, or an Heir, is a human with the ability to transform himself into a deity form giving him divine power in relation with his transformation. For example, as the Heir of Helios, Titan of the sun, Alec uses his power from the sun and can fight with a fire whip. Depending on their story, a fighter is, sometimes, related wether to The Primordial Program, an intergovernmental operation fighting against the Wilting or to the Eight Seal, a secret cult fighting for the Wilting. The Primordial Program Alec * Age: 20 years-old * Nationality: Greek * Deity form: Apollo (God of the Sun - Greek Mythology) * Alternative form: Helios (Titan of the Sun - Greek Mythology) - Transform with the Titan transformation * Fighting style: Kick-boxing Alec is the game main protagonist. Despite being a very aggressive, impulsive and short-tempered man, Alec has also heroic tendencies and is caring to stop any injustice. He has a playful way to fight but can quickly lose his temper. Alec is a student who was informed one day that his mother, Sophia, worked with a secret intergovernmental organization: The Primordial Program before dying in a mysterious accident. Hard set on finding out the truth, he set off on a journey to seek out his mother’s whereabouts as well as those of Yamatoni, the sole survivor of the accident where his father lost his life. During this very journey, Alec found out that his mother had been captured by the Eight Seal who wanted him, her son. In his hostility towards the Eight Seal, he accepted to Inna to join the Primordial Program. Amina * Age: 22 years-old * Nationality: Cameroonian * Deity form: Oya (Goddess of the Tempest - Yoruba) * Fighting style: Capoeira Amina is a gentle and caring woman. Despite being still young, she has strong ambitions and hope to, one day, have her part in the establishment of a better world. Amina is a Heirs who choose to work as a nurse for the Primordial Program instead of being in the Operative Division. Helped by the Research Division of the Primordial Program, she wants to find the best treatments for the particularity of the Heirs, like helping them to control unstable powers or heal them when they are hit by other Heirs. She wants to find a scientific way through the surrealist world of the Deities. One night, she found a really deranged Hiers, Darren, she tried to help him but he was quickly taken by her superior, JiaJun. Since that day, she started to have suspicion about the true activities of her organization. Lou * Age: 15 years-old * Nationality: Luxembourger * Deity form: Cernunnos (God of animals - Celtic polytheism) * Fighting style: Random Lou was living a carefree life before her parents rejected her when they discovered her power. At a young age, she was taken by the Primordial Program where she met Sophia who becomes a second mother for her, and the only person that she could trust after the betray of her own parents. As her powers give her the ability to control the animals and read their minds, she quickly becomes one of the most useful Heirs for the Primordial Program when they need secret information. Her naivety and childish nature makes her easy to manipulate and it's why the Eight Seal secretly approaches her and are slowly guiding her to their plan. Her unique fighting style is intended to be random, childish and overexcited. Saeko * Age: 19 years-old * Nationality: Japanese * Deity form: Izanami (Goddess of the creation - Shinto) * Alternative form: Izanami (Goddess of the death - Shinto) - Transform with the Mercy system * Fighting style: Taekwondo Saeko is a young woman with a joyful but introverted personality, once she used to someone she becomes less reserved and brings an always positive attitude. She is an overthinking woman which it's why she easily worried. She is part of the Primordial Program. Despite her worried and submissive nature, she wants to help the world against the Wilting. Four years ago, Saeko's village was, under the attack of an Ancient God, she was saved by Wei but at the price to be the sole survivor. Horrified but determined to never let something like that happens again she asked Wei to teach her his martial arts, Wei accepted and brought her in a forest where he lived as a hermit. When she felt ready, she decided to quit her isolation with Wei and to come back to Tokyo where she could join the Primordial Program. Zoya * Age: 21 years-old * Nationality: Ukrainian * Deity form: Gabriel (Archangel - Abrahamic religions) * Alternative form: Lucifer (Fallen Angel - Abrahamic religions) * Fighting style: Systema She can be stubborn at times and she always wants to dive into danger while ignoring the warnings of others. Her attitude is generally straightforward and she doesn't let anyone talk her down. Underneath the tough exterior there is a soft feminine side, though she doesn't always like to show that part of herself. She has an unstable power as being the reincarnation of two opposite entities. Becoming uncontrollable, her family gave her to the Primordial Program. With her young age, she saw a new paternal figure into her chief, Yamatoni. One day, he and other Heirs never returns from a failed mission. Being rejected from this mission by Yamatoni, she became the last Heir in the Primordial Project with Amina and JiaJun. Zoya took the place of her mentor, and started from nothing, finding new Heirs to fight against the Wilting. She later learnt that Yamatoni had survived but also anticipated and contributed to the fail of the mission, he was a betrayer. Since then she swears to destroy him. The Eight Seal Caleb * Age: 18 years-old * Nationality: Canadian * Deity form: Amaguq (Wolf-god - Inuit mythology) * Fighting style: Ninjutsu Caleb is a kind young man, though rather naive, he often finds himself manipulated by Qingyun, whom he considered as a mother. He can appear at times violent, but only doing so out of love of his "mother". Because of his upbringing by Qingyun, he always acts professional and maintains well-bred social behaviors. He has respect for the abilities of his opponents, albeit not always agreeing with their methods, and maintains a sense of honor and a code of ethics when battling them. Caleb was adopted by Qingyun and brings to Japan to be a subject to the Eight Seal. Since his first year, he was trained to be determined, efficient and fast. He learns during all the children about the horror of mankind and what the Ancient God is right with the Wilting. Despite having a tender nature, once the combat starts he becomes a machine and no feeling can't change his mind. JiaJun * Age: 23 years-old * Nationality: Singaporean * Deity form: Anito (Ancestor spirit - precolonial Philippines) * Fighting style: Zui Ba Xian JiaJun is a member of The Eighth Seal who stole the power of a Filipino Heir. He is a highly unstable individual, he frequently breaks the fourth wall and displays multiple potential mental disorders, including, but not limited to: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, manic depressive disorder. Despite not being taken seriously by the rest of the Eight Seal council, JiaJun has a unlimited knowledge about the occult arts and the science. His dream it's to have an army of Heirs and test them to their limit. He sees the Heirs as irregularities who needs to be dissected, despite being, now, one of them. JiaJun works, undercover, as a chief scientist in the Research Division of the Primordial Program where he can have the most information about the Heirs. One day, he hopes to steal all the research and blows the Head Quarter up. Johona * Age: 26 years-old * Nationality: American (Navajo) * Deity form: Ahsonnutli (Goddess of Creation - Navajo) * Fighting style: Muay-thaï Johona, her real name Atsidi, is a biological man who defines herself as a woman. She is a hot-blooded, psychotic assassin working for the high members of the Eighth Seal. She only joined this secret cult for being able to kill and not face any consequence. Recently, she becomes the bodyguard of the most promising Eight Seal weapon,the young Caleb, but she is also undercover to keep an eye on Qingyun and her jeopardizing secret ambitions. Qingyun * Age: Unknown (supposedly 26 years-old) * Nationality: Unknown (supposedly Chinese) * Deity form: Kali (Goddess of Time and Power - Hinduism) * Fighting style: Kenpo Qingyun is the game main antagonist. She is a cold and vain woman who sees herself as the ultimate Heir. She's convinced by the Heir superiority and by the submission of the humans. Qingyun is presented as a 26 years-old Chinese woman, "presented" because she is, in fact, a Galatea created by JiaJun under the order of the Eight Seal. Qingyun is an artificial Heir but, even herself, doesn't know her true nature as she thinks to be a human as JiaJun gave her false memory. She is still in deny, despite that she always wears bandage on his hands and forearm because skin is turning into ivory. As one of the most influential member of the Eight Seal, Qingyun took the responsibilities of the plan which consisted to corrupt the Japanese government. She maybe works for the Eight Seal but she has her own agenda, Qingyun secretly draws a plan to put the normal humans under the supremacy of the Heirs. Independents Some fighter has their own agenda. They could just want to have a normal life despite their power, working alone to their own mission or even going back and forth between the Primordial Program and the Eight Seal. Darren * Age: 37 years-old * Nationality: Australian * Deity form: Mamaragan (God of Thunder - Australian Aboriginal mythology) * Fighting style: Pankration Darren lost his humanity, he is now reduced to a resentful creature that is forced to live in the misery of his condition. He is violent, can't be tamed and restless. Darren was zealous member of the Eight Seal. He believed the Eight Seal would contribute to saving the earth and the humanity. Though, when Darren discovered the horror of the Wilting, he choose to expose them but was quickly taken by JiaJun who made brutal magical experiments on him. The rituals converted Darren into the first synthetic Heirs who never existed. Because of how unstable the experiment was, Darren is always in a transitional form between his human and Deity form. Elek-Trode * Age: 20 years-old * Nationality: French * Deity form: Bastet (Lioness Goddess - Egyptian Mythology) * Fighting style: Inspired by Pop dance moves Elek-trode is a DJ but, before that she is a dreamer, she wants to be known for her music and her shows. She has an extroverted personality and don't take anything seriously. Being the daughter of a French minister has been forcing her to keep low profile in her career causing her to never reveal her identity or even her face during a show. When Elek-trode, real name Romane choose to become a DJ, she run away from her well-off life to Tokyo but, that's not the only reason why she moved on, she also wanted to avoid the press because of her fear to be revealed as a supernatural being. She's just starting to have a name in the night community in Japan, what's despite being her dream make her nervous, that's why she's buying the service of Janka, who keeps her aware of what the others know about her. Recently, the Eight Seal has plan for her, it's an interesting chance of blackmailing for improve their resource. Ezequiel * Age: 24 years-old * Nationality: Argentinian * Deity form: Tau (Evil God - Guaraní mythology) * Fighting style: Pradal Serey Ezequiel appears to be a vicious and calculating psychopath. He does not feel any empathy or regrets making him a very detached man. Ezequiel, despite being a Heir, got a merciless hatred for his kind, in fact, Ezequiel is a cold assassin with the aim of eliminates all the Heirs, and then kills himself, to stop the Wilting. He is persuaded that they are the source of our perishing world. After killing his own family, he attacked other Heirs through his way until being captured by The Eight Seal and locked up, due to his dangerous and powerful nature, in a top-security cell. Since his imprisonment, he's quietly waiting for his moment. Janka * Age: 29 years-old * Nationality: Hungarian * Deity form: Su iyesi (Spirit of water - Tengrism) * Alternative form: Od iyesi (Spirit of fire - Tengrism) * Fighting style: Silat Janka is an always confident and vicious woman, she is one of the best freelance secret ops spy in the world. Lot of characters will learn that they can't trust her. Her first motivation will always be the money and she will be exclusive to anyone or any organisation placing her in a true neutral position. Janka started her career as a courtesan but when she starting to get along with powerful men, she gained numerous high value information about the politic and business spheres that she could sell. Being agile and stealthy due to her Heir power, she soon became a spy and began to accumulate a global reputation. In the fight between the Primordial Program and the Eight Seal, Janka seems to have a lot of useful information for only who can offer her services. Soledad * Age: 18 years-old * Nationality: Chilean * Deity form: Xōchipilli (God of Art - Aztec) * Fighting style: Snake Kung Fu Due to her trauma, she assisted to a massacre and was left for dead, Soledad possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life. As a result, she turned into a determined, secretive and, sometimes, rude woman. It doesn't show much but, deep down, she is still a young woman passionate by all kind of arts. Soledad wasn't born Heirs, when Ezequiel started his rampage in South America, Soledad, was one of her victim despite being human. Left for dead by the murderer, she was rescued in time but not without aftereffect. Soledad starts to become a Heirs, gained the power of a man that Ezequiel killed before attacking her, but the worst effect that she gains a emotional link with her aggressor and can feel his presence. She choose to use this effect for taking revenge but before comes to him she has to train herself. When she was ready, Ezequiel was abducted far away from her. Wei * Age: 27 years-old * Nationality: Taiwanese * Deity form: Jade Emperor (High God - Chinese Mythology) * Fighting style: Kenpō Good willed and well-spoken, he seeks whole-heartedly to repent for his past in the Eight Seal. He concerns himself over other people's welfare and respects those around him. Wei is the Heir of a powerful and authoritarian god, the Jade Emperor, who would deny Wei's own free will. With the fear to become his Deity's puppet, Wei started to use the Kung Fu to channel the power in him but with approximate success. As he traveled the world to know more about his power and the Deities, he was approached by a member of the Eight Seal who promised him serenity and a better world. Wei quickly discovers the real intention of the Eight Seal and fight against them when they tried to annihilate a Japanese village. He saved the young Saeko but the rest of the village was destroyed. During four years, he took care of Saeko, teaching her, his knowledge and martial arts. When Saeko chose to live on her own in the city, Long stayed in the mountains as a hermit. Yamatoni * Age: 43 years-old * Nationality: Japanese * Deity form: Odin (God of knowledge - Nordic Mythology) * Fighting style: Marine Corps Martial Arts Program Though he appears menacing, Yamatoni is a kind man with great patience. He is a man whose words can bring joy and understanding to others, and he sets out to inspire others with confidence. He has strong determination and likes to be on the front lines when it comes to dealing with problems. Before being the Director of the Primordial Program, Yamatoni was a courageous soldier, even a legend on the battlefields. During a mission, Yamatoni found a dying young man, he tried to help him but the man finally passed away but not without giving his power, since then Yamatoni became an Heir. With his new power, the Japanese government named him Director for their secret operation against the Ancient gods. One day, Yamatoni discovered the Eight Seal, a cult working in favor of the Wilting, he launched a mission against them using the best soldiers of the Primordial Program, despite his military experience, the mission failed and he was the sole survivor of his battalion. Since, rumors are that he is now on the Eight Seal side... For Zoya, his former protegee, Yamatoni is the man to shot down. Gameplay Inspired by the Bloody Roar series, the overall fighting system is based on the Deity Transformation where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile god-like form with an extended attack arsenal. In Deity form, the player can execute a Wrath Move, the strongest attack, before come back to his Human form. The player can also enter in Titan form, more powerful than in Deity form, where he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a Human form. Basic Commands Display Basic Fight Mechanics Deity Mechanics Advanced Fight Mechanics Environment Mechanics Tag Battle Mechanics Alternative Versus Modes Official Artworks Hiers-to-the-Wrath-logo.png|Logo HttW-Saeko-artwork.png|Saeko (concept) HttW-Caleb-artwork.png|Caleb (concept) HttW-Elektrode-artwork.png|Elek-trode (concept) HttW-Alec-artwork.png|Alec (concept) HttW-Lou-artwork.png|Lou (concept) HttW-Jiajun-artwork.png|JiaJun (concept) HttW-Qingyun-artwork.png|Qingyun (concept) HttW-Wei-artwork.png|Wei (concept) HttW-Janka-artwork.png|Janka (concept) HttW-Darren-artwork.png|Darren (concept) HttW-Amina-artwork.png|Amina (concept) Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Heirs to the Wrath (game)